Naruchan or Sasuchan?
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: uchiha-child and I wrote this together...It's our first story...Please support! NaruSasu...


"Sasu-chan, wait!" screamed 15 year old Naruto.

"Hmph, no way dobe. You want me? You'll have to catch me!"

And so, the race began. Vendors cursed as their goods were knocked over, raising their fists at the black and yellow blurs.

"I'll catch you baka!" shouted Naruto as he gained speed, almost catching his teme of a best friend who had recently starred in his dreams. Sasuke ran and tried to hide in a dark alleyway but Naruto saw him and he was forced to run again, in the opposite direction. He was so caught up in their little game that he ran to Kakashi's apartment without knowing it. As he stopped to catch his breath, he heard a strange thumping noise. He froze.

"Sasu-teme!" was all he heard as a blur of orange and yellow landed on him.

"Naruto, get off me." growled Sasuke.

"Never teme!"

"Seriously dobe, get off me. I just heard a strange noise." whispered Sasuke.

Suddenly, they both heard a load moan. They stiffened and naruto began to shake.

"S-sasuke…t-that's Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke, realizing what may have been going on (as he had walked in on the couple already- Kami-sama, he was blinded that day!), quickly got up and said, "Dobe, let's go!"

"B-but…"

"We must leave now!"

Another moan was heard.

"I have to help Iruka-sensei! Dattebayo!"

Naruto rushed to the apartment as Sasuke tried in vain to catch him before his clueless uke's innocence was taken away (yes, Sasuke had been fantasing for a while now, not knowing how wrong he was in his little daydreams).

"Naru-chan! I'll treat you to Ramen! Please, just don't open the door!"

"Gomen Sasu-chan! My dad's in trouble- I gotta help him. Maybe next time!" he said softly as he opened the door to Kakashi's bedroom, where the noises were coming from.

"Ah! My eyes! My precious eyes!" screamed Sasuke as Kakashi and Iruka was revealed, both naked and in the midst of their lovemaking.

"Ah! Kaka-sensei! What are you doing to my Iru-tou-san? Why are you not wearing anything? And why the fuck is your dick up his ass?"

"Naruto! Close the door! I'll explain later!" shouted Iruka, red faced and looking as though his heart had failed him.

"I didn't know that you were a yaoi voyeur Sasuke-kun." said Kakashi, "And bringing innocent Naruto in it too."

"I-I…What the hell? I was trying to stop him you perv! Don't you think being blinded once is enough?" stammered Sasuke.

"Yeah, of course…" trailed off Kakashi.

Sasuke growled, grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him outside.

"Dobe, get your ass home and never bring this up again, ok?"

Naruto, shocked by the events of the day and Sasuke's behavior, ran home and slammed his door shut. He closed his eyes and tried to will down the bulge in his pants. He couldn't help but think how sexy Iruka and Kakashi looked when they came.

After a few minutes of hopeless effort, he decided that it was too painful without release. He ran into the bathroom and looked down.

'Time to get started…'

**In the Uchiha Manor…**

"Oh, ngh, Naruto! Naru-Ahh!" moaned Sasuke as he spiiled his seed.

"Man, I'm the sexiest Uchiha and I still have to masturbate…fuck!"

As he though back, he couldn't help but remember how hurt Naruto had looked when he yelled at him.

'I should go apologize.' thought Sasuke, getting up and dressing.

**At Naruto's Apartment…**

He hurried to Naruto's place and knocked on the door. Usually the blonde would have already answered, but as Sasuke pressed his head to the door in worry, he heard moaning. Now Sasuke thought that Naruto was too innocent to moan from pleasure so there was only one explanation in his mind- the dobe was hurt!

Sasuke pulled Naruto's spare key out from the flowerbed under the windowsill (it was Iruka's idea) and opened the door. He followed the sounds of moaning straight to Naruto's bedroom.

Without thinking twice, he opened the door to find the biggest shock of his life…which also gave him a nosebleed and a raging hard on.

**Naruto's POV-**

Naruto was in the bathroom connected to his bedroom, jerking off. He was so lost in the pleasure that he did not hear the sound of knocking a few feet away but he did hear the slam of his bedroom door. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of the Uchiha through the open bathroom door and came hard.

**Normal POV-**

Sasuke was still in shock. He couldn't believe it. His Naru-chan wasn't so clueless anymore (but we know that Sasu-chan's still a clueless little uke, right?). he looked on as Naruto casually cleaned up in the bathroom before joining him in the room.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, pointing at his teammate's erection.

"Er…Um….M-ma-"

"Man, you sound like Hinata-chan whenever she's around me! I wonder…Do you have a crush on me too?"

"Yes, I mean NO! Why w-would I?" he stuttered as Naruto drew closer, "Y-you're my rival a-after a-all!"

"Relax Sasu-chan, it'll be fine."

Naruto reached out and held Sasuke by his shoulders. He kissed him and ran his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sasuke submitted willingly and opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to intertwine in a battle for dominance. A battle which Naruto won.

Sasuke moaned into the mind-numbing kiss. Sometime during their little battle, Naruto had discarded Sasuke's shirt. His hands roamed Sasuke's chest, causing Sasuke to moan and him, to shiver. Sasuke wrapped his legs around him, and they started to kiss even deeper than before.

Naruto took the lead, pushing Sasuke down on the bed and climbing on top of him. He broke the kiss to suck on Sasuke's neck.

"Ahh!" cried Sasuke as Naruto pinched his nipple, causing him to arch his back in an unnatural angle.

Their pants were getting a little too tight so Naruto kindly rid them of the nuisance. He kissed up Sasuke's neck, nipping him gently as he did so, making Sasuke mewl sexily. As Naruto distracted him, he trailed a hand down to Sasuke's dick.

"Ahh!"

Naruto used Sasuke's open mouth to his advantage and kissed him, exploring his mouth with his tongue. Sasuke tried to fight back but lost again due to the pleasure he was receiving.

"Mmph!"

Breaking the kiss, Naruto placed three fingers in front of Sasuke's face.

"Suck."

Sasuke obediently listened as Naruto continued to pleasure him. He wished that Naruto would speed up his hand though. The pace was too slow for him to reach his high.

"Nahh!" he moaned as Naruto sped up.

Removing his fingers from Sasuke's mouth, Naruto trailed his index finger down Sasuke's spine. He slowly entered his finger into Sasuke's anus, causing the other to cry out sharply.

"You like that Sasu-chan?"

"Ahh! Nahh! Mmph!"

Naruto teased him mercilessly while stretching him. When he was ready, Naruto positioned himself and entered in one thrust.

"AHH!" Sasuke cried out as pain overtook his senses.

Naruto waited until Sasuke was accustomed to is size and then began to pound his lover into the mattress. He struck Sasuke's prostate after a few tries and soon they were both panting harshly. After a great many thrusts, they both came together, crying out their pleasure to the whole of Konoha.

"I-I love…" gasped Sasuke.

"I know…I love you too." said Naruto, before cuddling Sasuke and kissing him goodnight.


End file.
